


Endemoniadamente atractivo

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Peter Pan, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue difícil no notarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endemoniadamente atractivo

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Once upon a time pertenecen a Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz, Kathy Gilroy, Brian Wankum, la ABC y Sony Entertainment; los empleo en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

En medio de troncos de árboles muy altos, hojas verdes y húmedas, ramas rotas y arbustos, Peter Pan dio un paso al frente, arrinconando a Killian Jones con el peso y calor de su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol lleno de lodo e insectos.

Killian hizo una mueca de asco y Peter sonrió. El gesto no tenía nada de felicidad en él, sólo un dejo de triunfo y poder. Sus manos, largas, blancas y suaves se apoyaron en los hombros enfundados en cuero negro del Capitán.

Estaba amaneciendo y la selva de Neverland olía a tierra mojada y sal de mar.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó Killian, intentando fijar la mirada en un punto lejano tras Peter y no en sus ojos, tan verdes como el fondo de una laguna.

Peter amplió su sonrisa, mostrando los caninos.

—Nada en particular.

Entonces, se paró en las puntas de los pies y unió sus labios con los del pirata, que no pudo soportarlo más y lo apartó con un fuerte empujón, que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás entre risas.

Killian escupió al suelo y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, asqueado.

Peter rió más. De nuevo, el sonido que salía de sus labios no evocaba felicidad, sino algo cruel y victorioso. ¿Cómo podía caber tanta maldad en ese cuerpo delgado y pequeño?

—¡Eres un maldito demonio! —exclamó Killian, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Es culpa tuya que no pudiera contenerme! —Gritó Peter a su vez y el sonido de su voz acosó a Killian aún a cincuenta metros de distancia—. ¡Eres endemoniadamente guapo! —silbó el aire en sus oídos.

Maldito Neverland.

Maldito niño.

Maldito beso.

Estúpido corazón enamorado.


End file.
